


Too Overbearing

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Charles Wants Maurizio to go, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Maurizio has family issues, Post birth, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Charles has not long given birth and he wants Maurizio out before he returns home.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Maurizio Arrivabene/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Paddock Baby [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Kudos: 17





	Too Overbearing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here's another story for my Paddock Baby Series! This is Seb/Charles where Charles has not long given birth and he wakes up to find Maurizio holding his child and he loses patience because he believes that the older man is a bit overbearing. To give you the background, Maurizio has left home and is having family issues. He is living with Charles and Seb. In Charles' mind, Maurizio has been too involved in the preparations for the baby and as he is worried about being a young father, he doesn't want him there now that the baby has been born. In Seb's mind, Maurizio just wants to help out because he is struggling with his daughter and hasn't seen his grandchild. Take what you want from the Seb/Maurizio content but I thought I would add it in to show perhaps why Maurizio has specifically chosen to stay with Seb. I hope you all enjoy and please leave any prompts in the comments!

When Charles woke up from his nap, he was aware of someone else in the room with him. As his eyes widened, he looked to see a man standing with his back to him and panic arose in his stomach as he didn’t recognise this man. He glanced over to his right where his newborn daughter had been sleeping so that he could sleep after the long birth and he felt sick as she wasn’t in her little crib. It wasn’t until the man turned around slightly that Charles realised it was Maurizio who was in the room with him and he was holding his daughter. The knowledge that it was Maurizio who was holding his daughter didn’t make him happy or calm him in any way. Whilst some might look at it and think it was a grandfather holding his grandchild, Charles knew that this wasn’t the case. Maurizio had been around him and Seb since Charles revealed he was pregnant. The young Monegasque found him very overbearing and he tried to stay away from the older man. He was concerned as to why he had been around during the pregnancy given that he was no longer in charge of Ferrari and why he had been living with himself and Seb.

It had turned out that there were marriage problems between Maurizio and his wife. He also hadn’t seen daughter and grandchild for some time which explained why he wanted to be near Charles when the baby came. He was just uneasy about the fact that he had come to his home that he shared with Seb in Switzerland rather than go to his own family. Part of him wondered if he was trying to get closer to Seb seeing as Maurizio’s wife had worked at Ferrari too and Seb knew her, Charles not so much. 

It wasn’t until his daughter started whining and moving in Maurizio’s arms that Charles shifted in the hospital bed so he was lying flat on his back and he knew he had to get Maurizio’s attention.

“Can I have my daughter back?”

Maurizio nearly jumped when he heard the question as he had been too focused on the baby in his arms. He turned around and was met with Charles who was now awake and glaring at him. 

“Charles! I didn’t realise you were awake!” He said in surprise. 

Charles didn’t look impressed as his baby girl started to cry in Maurizio’s arms.

“Can I have my daughter?” He repeated.

Maurizio slowly made his way towards Charles and gently placed the baby in his arms. Charles slowly jiggled the baby in his arms as he tried to calm her down. Unfortunately, the little one was not having it so Charles guessed she was hungry given that he couldn’t smell anything from her nappy.

“Could you go and find a nurse or Seb, please? I think she needs feeding.” Charles asked.

“Are you sure she’s hungry?” Maurizio asked as he moved closer.

Charles clutched the baby tighter as he glared harder at Maurizio.

“Can you just get a nurse, please?” He repeated, impatiently.

Maurizio sighed and turned to leave the room. He was only trying to help. It wasn’t long before he brought a nurse back to the room and he stood outside as he didn’t want to get any attitude from Charles. Seb returned, having been outside calling his parents and Charles’ mum to arrange visits seeing as his boyfriend would be staying in hospital overnight as a precaution. The German frowned as he found Maurizio standing outside the room. He had told Seb he would keep Charles and the baby company whilst he was away although the young driver had fallen asleep. 

“What are you doing out here?” Seb asked, confused. 

Maurizio huffed.

“I didn’t want to annoy Charles by going back in. He doesn’t seem very happy with me.” He said.

Seb frowned.

“Well, he did give birth several hours ago, he’s probably just tired.” He tried to defend Charles.

“I don’t know that he likes me very much, I just want to help, Seb. Martha was crying and I didn’t know if it was maybe her nappy but Charles wasn’t interested in my help. ” Said Maurizio, sadly.

Seb sighed.

“I know, I’ll have a word with him.” 

The door to Charles’ room opened as the nurse left and so Seb left Maurizio standing outside whilst he made his way in. Whilst he wanted to smile at the sight of Charles feeding their daughter, he wasn’t entirely impressed with Charles’ attitude towards Maurizio. 

“Why is Maurizio standing outside?” He asked casually.

Charles shrugged as he continued to feed Martha her bottle.

“Charles.” Seb responded sternly. 

The young Monegasque stared up at his boyfriend. 

“I don’t need his advice, Seb. I'm not an invalid.” He said quietly.

“No one is saying you are.” Replied Seb, softly.

Charles sighed.

“I don’t want him in the house anymore, he has to go.” He admitted.

“What?” Asked Seb, confused.

“Seb, he’s treading on our toes. It’s overbearing. My mum wants to come and visit and I’m not having everyone in the house. It’s too much. He's been living with us for months and it's been too much. I know he wants to help but I need to do things myself. We need to learn how to raise our child.” Charles said, impatiently.

“We can’t just chuck him out.” Seb tried to argue.

Charles glared at the German.

“We are bringing our daughter home tomorrow. Maurizio is no longer a priority. He should be with his family and focus on them instead of our family.” He said, annoyed.

“It’s not that simple.” Said Seb.

“He was holding her when I was asleep.” Charles said quietly.

Seb frowned.

“I woke up and I could feel that someone was in the room. He had his back to me so I didn’t recognise him at first until he moved. Do you know how close I was to panicking because our daughter wasn’t in her cot? He was holding her without permission, Seb.” Said Charles, getting slightly jittery. 

He carefully placed the bottle on the bedside table and moved Martha to gently burp her before letting her settle in his arms again as Seb just stared at his boyfriend.

“She might have woken up or was getting restless, did you ask?” Questioned Seb.

“He should’ve asked to hold her.” Argued Charles.

“He probably didn’t want to disturb you. It's not like he's a stranger either.” Defended Seb.

“I want him out, Seb.” Charles said firmly.

Seb sighed as Charles refused to look at him, too focused on their daughter. Without another word, he quietly left the room and found Maurizio standing in the corridor. The older man looked up at him and Seb felt guilty knowing that he had to obey his boyfriend’s wishes because at the end of the day, he was right, they had to prioritise their daughter. 

“Can we talk?” Seb asked hesitantly. 

Maurizio nodded, looking slightly nervous. Seb led Maurizio outside and in the direction of his car, knowing he had to be away from Charles to have this conversation with his ex boss because he didn’t want his boyfriend to start an argument. He sighed as he sat down in the driver’s seat and looked out towards the hospital.

“What’s wrong?” Maurizio asked softly as he too looked out at the hospital.

“Charles wants you to leave.” Seb replied quietly.

Maurizio turned to look at him. 

“Is it because of what happened earlier?” 

Seb didn’t answer for a minute. He sighed again.

“He wants to prioritise Martha.” He replied.

Maurizio nodded slowly. Seb turned to look at him. 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly.

Maurizio smiled sadly. He shifted slightly in his seat. 

“Do you want me to go?” He asked.

“No.” Seb whispered.

“Do you not get a say?” Questioned Maurizio. 

“Charles has just given birth, Maurizio. Everything is too much for him at the moment. You can come back and visit maybe when things calm down. His mum is supposed to be visiting as well so I think that is on his mind.” Seb explained. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve acted as if I’ve been overbearing.” Maurizio apologised.

Seb shook his head.

“Don’t be silly.” He said, kindly. 

Maurizio smiled softly then leaned in closer. He looked Seb in the eye before looking down at his lips and slowly moved closer so that he was kissing the German. They exchanged soft kisses until Seb regretfully moved back and rested his forehead against Maurizio’s.

“I’m sorry but we can’t.” He said sadly.

Maurizio nodded and sighed. 

“Can we go back to yours so I can collect my stuff?” He asked. 

Seb nodded.

“I’ll go in and let Charles know.” He said. 

He got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Maurizio’s head slumped back into the neck rest. He knew that Charles was going to ruin things. He wanted to help out with the baby seeing as things weren’t going well with his daughter and he hadn’t seen his grandchild in so long. It wasn’t fair. 

It wasn’t long before Seb was driving Maurizio back to his house where he helped him gather up his things. Maurizio managed to book a hotel to stay in but he really wanted to stay with Seb. he stopped at the door and turned back to look at Seb as they were about to leave. Seb was going back to the hospital and Maurizio would be heading to his hotel in his own car. 

“I suppose I’ll see you around.” Maurizio said gently.

Seb nodded.

“I really am sorry.” He said sadly.

“Don’t apologise. Just take care of your little one.” Maurizio replied softly. 

He moved forward and placed a chaste kiss on Seb’s lips before moving back.

“Goodbye, Seb.” 

The German watched as Maurizio headed towards his car and drove away. He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed in frustration. 

It was the next morning and the day where Charles and Martha were coming home. Seb turned up at the hospital with the baby carrier and smiled gently when he saw his daughter sleeping in Charles’ arms, having finished her bottle not that long ago. 

“Good morning.” Charles whispered. 

Seb moved forward and kissed Charles on his temple as he rested an arm around his shoulder.

“She’s already had her bottle, we just need to get signed out and we’re good to go.” Charles said excitedly.

Seb laughed. He knew that Charles had been getting fed up of being stuck in the hospital bed. He put the baby carrier on the floor then leaned down to kiss Martha on her forehead.

“I’ll go and find a nurse.” He whispered.

It wasn’t long before Martha was strapped into the baby carrier and Charles had his overnight bag over his shoulder as he looked at Seb. 

“Ready to go?” Asked Seb.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Charles responded, eagerly.

Charles took Seb’s hand in his as the German picked up the baby carrier and they walked out of the hospital and towards the car, excited to finally get home. 

That night, Seb was holding Martha in his arms with Charles carefully cuddled into his side. Their daughter was asleep and Charles was clearly nodding off. The young Monegasque was clearly happy when Seb had told him that Maurizio would be leaving and when they got home, it was as if he couldn’t believe it. Seb had wanted Maurizio to stay but he could see Charles’ side of it. Their daughter wasn’t born when Maurizio had been staying with them and as much as Seb clearly enjoyed his company, it was a bit too much for the young driver who was anxious enough about having a baby. Maurizio had a grown up daughter and grandchild and obviously Charles didn’t want to be told what to do. Seb was going to miss him. He hoped that Maurizio got things sorted with his family. 

For now, he had to focus on his own family as he felt Charles nodding off against his shoulder.


End file.
